EN NOmBre deL aMOr
by neuroforenese
Summary: <html><head></head>un peque fanfic, lo que hace el amor, entre byb...</html>


_**EN NOMBRE DEL AMOR**_

_**Pasaron 9 mese de aquel hermoso momento en donde se habia entregado en cuerpo y alma al hombre que de verdad ama, y como fruto de ese amor tuvo un par de hermosas gemelitas. De nombre Danica París Booth Brennan y Danna Steffany Booth Brennan, las pequeñas se encontraban en su cunero, las dos tienen los ojos del papa, color marrón.**_

_******-Booth: son preciosas…**_

_**-Brennan: lose, y lo mejor es que son nuestras**_

_**-Booth: (sonríe) hicimos un excelente trabajo….puedes comprobarlo (le sonríe picadamente)**_

_**-Brennan: (le sonríe tiernamente) no tardaran en despertar, se acerca la hora de darles de comer…son tan tiernas y pequeñas, es increíble lo que dos células pueden hacer (dijo esto acariciando a sus pequeñas); pero, sobre todo lo que nuestro amor hizo.**_

_**-Booth: me alegra de que por fin entiendas lo que es amar y ser amado.**_

_**-Brennan: lo comprendí cuando me hablabas de todo esto (amor) y talvez tu pensabas que te tomaba como loco; pero, la verdad seeley es que todo eso que contabas de las familias y de compartir toda tu vida con alguien…..yo me moria****  
><strong>**Por decirte que yo quería formar todo eso contigo….cuando me besastes hace nueve meses y m e dijiste que me amabas, en ese momento yo hubiera dejado todo por ti; porque, te amo… mas que a nadie, eres lo único que tengo bien y junto con nuestras hijas (comenzaba a caer unas cuantas lagrimas) y te agradezco todo esto y te puedo asegurar que la primera vez que tu y yo hicimos el amor, me entregue a ti en cuerpo y alma…**_

_**-Booth: lose preciosa…yo también te amo, más que a mi vida y daría cualquier cosa por ti, por nuestras hijas. Le dijo esto y le dio un hermoso beso lleno de amor y pasión; pero, fue interrumpido por el llanto de la pequeña Danica, que comenzaba a dar pequeñas pataditas a la colcha y a meterse sus puños a la boca, Brennan le sonrió y agarro a la pequeña, la acomodo en sus brazos, Danica todavía tenia su puño en la boca y comenzaba a llorar mas fuerte.**_

_**-Brennan: ya mi amor, se que tienes hambre.****  
><strong>**La nena saco su puño de la boca y quedo viendo a su madre, con esos preciosos ojos marrones, húmedos por tantas lágrimas, no tardo en hacer pucheros y volver a llorar, Brennan le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo.**_

_**-Brennan: te amo…**_

_**-Booth: ..Dale de comer, no me gusta verla llorar...(Le dio una sonrisa)**_

_**-Brennan: ya voy.(acomodo a la niña en sus brazos y comenzó a darle pecho). Mientras Danna movía sus manitas y al igual que su hermana, comenzaba a patear y a llorar, Booth se acerco al cunero y cargo a su pequeña, estaba maravillado de tener a su hija en brazos, y admirado de que la ciencia es divina. Danna lloraba mas fuerte contagiando a su hermana, la cual todavía de encontraba comiendo y Brennan calmaba acariciándole y hablándole.**_

_**-Brennan: ya amor, tranquila…Seeley podrías distraer a Danna mientras termino de darle de comer a París, por favor amor…..**_

_**-Booth: (le sonrío) Claro mi vida…**_

_**Danna movía sus manitas Booth agarro la mano de su pequeña, comenzaba a jugar con ella, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo:****  
><strong>**-Booth: te amo amor….(Danna paro de llorar y miro a su papa, comenzaba a ser muecas y sonrisas pequeñas )****  
><strong>**-Booth: que paso mi amor?...tienes hambre?...que hermosa nena…( Steffany no dejaba de sonreírle a su padre)**_

_**Brennan: creo que le caes bien….jejeje..solo es broma. (mientras Danica terminaba de comer y quedaba dormida en los brazos de mama)..ya esta, París termino de comer, pásame a Danna.**_

_**-Booth: esta bien…mira bebe (dirigiéndose a Danna)…ya vas a comer****  
><strong>**( la nena comenzaba a meterse sus deditos a la boca y le dedicaba sonrisas a su papi)**_

_**Brennan agarro a su otro retoño en brazos y comenzó a darle pecho. Mientas Booth acomodaba a la pequeña Danica en su cunero, le dio un beso en la frente junto con un te amo. Temperance agarraba la mano de Danna y la acariciaba dándole todo su amor, mientras esta comía, después de 10 min. Brennan acomodo a Steffany, junto con su hermana y estas por inercia se abrazaron.**_

_**Temperance y Seeley solo sonrieron, era admirable como dos hermosas bebes, les cambio la vida y los unió mas, Brennan estaba completamente feliz lo tenía todo, aun recordaba aquel momento en donde se entero que estaba embarazada, que le iba a dar dos hijas al agente especial Seeley Booth y mas le sorprendía que la primera vez que hizo el amor con el, quedo embarazada y es que no dudaba de la potencia de su novio…Por otra parte Booth estaba de lo mas feliz, tiene un par de gemelas con una gran mujer, amaba verla así, tan tierna…amaba todo de ella.**_

_**Seeley agarro a su novia por la cintura y le dio un beso lleno de amor y se fur incrementando con pasión, tanto que Brennan no se dio cuenta aquioras la había acorralado en la pared…****  
><strong>**-Brennan: aun no puedo…..Seeley****  
><strong>**-Booth: lose (mirándola a los ojos) ….además me moria por hacerlo, sentir tus labios…. (Brennan le sonríe tímidamente y agacha la cabeza) te pongo nerviosa …a estas alturas Temperance..****  
><strong>**-Brennan: ya…es solo que ….te amo tanto….. **_

_**Booth: yo también amor….te amo (y volvieron a perderse en los labios del otro)…**_

_**FIN…**_

_**es mi primer fanfic, espero y les haya gustado, creo q esta muy tierno jijiji este fanfic tienes exactamnt un año escrito y hasta aora m anim a subirlo, jijiji tengo varios y esq mi descidia jajaja, no encerio espero y ls guste, a x cierto dejn comntarios byebyebeyeyyeb...**_


End file.
